Invisible Girl
by Mon Coeur
Summary: “Who are you?”“I'm Lily Evans and I'm Invisible”“Way to be optimistic Lil.” My bestfriend Alice Lodge said. How can you keep sane in a school where you head Girl and noone knows who you are? Shortanswer:You cant. Time to do something about it Cinderella
1. Way to be optimistic Lils

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm Lily Evans and I'm Invisible"**

"**Way to be optimistic Lils." My best friend Alice Lodge said.**

**We were doing an assignment for muggle studies. Filling out one of those test papers you get in magazines. It was undeniably boring. Like me. I'm Lily Evans. Quiet Head Girl that no-one has ever heard of. Heck, even James Potter Head Boy who shares a common room with me doesn't know who I am. **

"**There's nothing to be optimistic about."**

"**Shh, now just answer the questions." **

"**..."**

"**O.K number one, Which would you prefer, A girls night in or a romantic date?"**

"**A girls night in" Alice glared at me**

"**Honestly Lils have some fun once in your life."**

"**What Professor Calleja said to answer truthfully."**

"**Professor Calleja said that?"**

"**Yes you were too busy staring at him."**

"**What? He's hot."**

"**What? He's three years older than us." I mimicked. **

"**Did you know his real name is Domanic. It's such a dreamy name. And he's part French and Maltese."**

"**Maltese?"**

"**You know Malta."**

"**No."**

"**His little sister is a year below us in Ravenclaw. Prefect I think."**

"**I never heard the last name Calleja until last year when he started teaching."**

"**I think her last name is Angelo."**

"**Oh you mean Florence?"**

"**Yeh, Thats it."**

"**Ok next question"**

"**Chad Murray or Johnny Depp?"**

"**Who or Who?"**

"**I have no Idea. Just choose one."**

"**err. Chad?"**

**Sad isn't it. I'm a Muggle born and I don't have a clue who those people are.**

"**Ok just a few more questions."**

**Alice went on to ask me these completely ridicules questions. 'Donuts or Popcorn' 'Bright pink or Black.' **

"**You are Quiet. You prefer staying at home and don't take risks. You need some Confidence and you need it NOW!"**

**I groaned.**

"**It's Ok Lils. I'll help you."**

"**It's fine Alice. My purpose in life is to be invisible and I'm good at it."**

**With that the bell rang.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**It gives me great pleasure to announce a Christmas masquerade ball. It will have the theme of Characters from Muggle fiction books. If you have any questions please ask Lillian Evans for details."**

"**Lillian Evans?"**

"**Who's Lillian Evans?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Who the hell is Lillian?"**

**Sirius Black stood up and asked Professor Dumbeldore.**

"**Are you going to tell us who Lillian Evans is Professor D?"**

" **Mister Black, Miss Evans is none other than our Head girl"**

**This is when I decide to make an appearance. I had no idea Dumbledore was addressing the school and I had no idea he was talking about me.**

"**Ah, Here she is" I saw 300 eyes gazing at me. My own eyes going wide and blush creeping onto my face I ran out of the hall. I didn't see the lady standing in the corner of the Entrance hall staring intently at me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**I found her Cin, I found her." The figure said into the mirror.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Why did you do that?" Alice hissed at me while she brushed her long black hair out of it's pony tale. **

"**Do what? Embarrass myself? That wasn't me it was Dumbledore." I replied from my curled up position in my bed. **

"**It was the perfect opportunity"**

"**What opportunity?"**

"**To stop being invisible."**

"**I like being invisible, I'm good at being invisible."**

"**You weren't invisible before, remember? James Potter was practically your best friend till third year. You never told me what happened." **

"**I don't want to talk about it."**

"**You don't want to talk about it, You NEVER want to talk about it. Isn't that the point of a sleepover to talk about things?" **

"**Do you REALLY want to know well I'll tell you. In third year James Potter first started noticing girls. So in third year James Potter started going out with Emily Dore. And when James Potter started going out with Emily Dore he started spending more time with Emily Dore. When James Potter started spending more time with her, he started spending less time with me. When I said 'Hi' to him in the corridor he looked straight pass me." I was starting to cry now. " And when I sat next to him in the Great Hall he left." I was sobbing now. "And-when-I-new-our-friendship-was-over..." Alice had wrapped her arms around me. "He stumbled across me sobbing my heart out in the astronomy tower because my parents had been murdered by V-v-voldermort. He left Alice. Why did he leave me?" **

"**Shh, Its ok Lils, It's all going to be ok." **

**There was a knock at the door. I quickly stopped crying and cast a cleaning charm on my face. I knew James was out with Remus. It was the full moon after all. I never told Remus but after I became invisible, I continued my Animagus training. I succeeded in my fourth. I knew James succeeded in his fifth. I was surprised to find I was to be a Doe. The companion to his Stag. **

**I answered the door surprised to find Florence Angelo the very girl we had bee talking about in her Brother's lesson. **

**"Come quick someone has attacked my brother. You were the closest person I could find." I was true Head dorms were only a couple corridors away from Professor Calleja's Office. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Mwahahaha **

**Cliff hanger on first chapter? **

**Contented **

**R/R**

**Cause you know you want to.**


	2. Knot Keeper

**ShakeIt-Don'tBreakIt : Thank you for such an enthusiastic review! As for your questions a will be revealed. I can't really answer them without giving away a big part of the story but I think you can guess.**

**Sheetlace : Thank you!** **MissSaraJeanJellybean47 : Thankyou and well done for being fist review here have my Internet Cookie (:.:). ** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX When I got to Professor Calleja's room I took a quick intake of breath. He was lying in a pool of blood and I was pretty sure one of fingers was nearly off. I checked his pulse It was still there but very slow. He wasn't breathing. "Alice! Go find the first professor you can then go straight to Dumbledore. His password is Lemon drop" "Florence. Help me. Try and make his heart pump faster and I'll try and get him to breath." With that Alice fled the room. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I was done helping Remus or the night and I got to the portrait of the Blue lady, but the password wasn't working. I saw a girl I recognized to be Alice Lodge come running down the corridor. "Stop, Why the hell are you out of bed at this ungodly hour." "Why are you?" came her defiant reply. She was right even though I was head boy I wasn't aloud up THIS late "I can't get into my common room." "Oh. Lily changed the passwords." "Who is Lily and why would she change the password?" "She's the head girl and she didn't want to keep saying Marauders rule when she hates them! Now I have to go get Professor Dumbledore." "Why?" But she was gone. I chased after her until we got to the stone Gargoyle. "Lemon Drop." I slid in behind her and put my invisibility cloak on. "James you may take your cloak off." I sighed P.D always knew. Alice only looked moderately surprised. "So what Alice are you doing here at 2.am?" "Well I was having a sleepover with Lily." Then she blushed Other people aren't supposed to stay over at the head dorms. "And we were talking about..." she trailed of and blushed again. "Well it doesn't matter what we were talking about really. When we heard a knock at the portrait. Lily went to let the person in and it turned out to be Florence Angelo, Professor Calleja's sister" I blushed then. I had JUST broken up with her. "Screaming we had to get to the professors office and that we were the closest people." Professor D nodded. "So we ran down to the office and we found Domanic" She blushed again. God girls can blush a lot. "I mean Professor Calleja lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I already found Professor McGonigal she was at the other end of the corridor." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX We rushed to keep up with Dumbledore's fast pace. What greeted my eyes was far more shocking than I expected it to be. There was a beautiful red head pinching the young professor's nose and kissing him. I soon realized that the girl was probably the head girl doing C.P.R and the other girl (who was pumping his chest) was Florence Angelo his ex girlfriend. He observed her. She was pretty and petite. She had shoulder length dark brown hair pulled up into a high side pony-tale. Her hazel eyes were filled with worry for her brother. So much fear and grief. He had never seen her so vulnerable. Florence was strong and independent, and so stubborn that it had caused him to lose interest. It was a short fling of a couple months. She didn't cry when we broke up like the others. In fact she slapped me when she caught me flirting shamelessly with her very uncomfortable blond friend Sophie Jemma who was already going out with her steady boyfriend Gideon Prewett. (An: Is that how you spell Mrs Weasley's maiden name?) "Alice would you mind taking over for Florence?" The red head asked Alice. "Sure Lils." The girls swapped and I found my self wrapping my arms around Florence as she sobbed onto my shoulder. "He's- all- I- have- left- and- now- he's- leaving- me-." She gasped between sobs. "He's- eliminating- all- of- us- Dom- and- I- are- the- last- ones." "Last what?" "Knot keepers." With that she slipped into unconsciousness. "He breathing!" The red headed girl Alice had called Lils said. At that moment a Very disgruntled Madame Pomfrey hair adorned with curlers came rushing in with Mini. "Oh dear GOD!" XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **I know its not much but I find it hard to write down a long chapter with the questions left unanswered because whats the point in answering all the questions in the second chapter? The story would just be boring. I love adding myself as a character. Smiles smugly And yes my name IS Florence. I know James seems like an ass not remembering Lily but I swear it will all make sense later on.** **But I hope people review and add me to their story alert It's nice to know if people are enjoying it or if I need to add more excitement. ** **Florence AKA Contented. **


	3. a note

A Note:

I am really sorry about the last chapter comig up like that. No matter how much I do to it it keep coming back like that mess. I'm sorry it's so difficult to read but I ca't chage it!


	4. Nargles

The hall was in uproar. Professor Calleja? Attacked? Screams from the girls and shouts from the boys. Lily sat at the end of the table closest to the door quietly observing the ruckus. She stuffed one last piece of bacon in her mouth, scratched her noes and left the hall, Alice following quickly behind. They walked in silence until Alice found it to unbearable to continue.

"Lily is there anything wrong?"

"No, why would there be?"

"Lily, I've known you since, you know. I can tell when somethings wrong."

"Ok fine. Have you ever read about the knot keepers?"

"No"

"The Knot Keepers reverses curses. She came at the beginning of 4th year right after people stopped noticing me!"

"Who?"

"Florence"

"What has she got to do with it?"

"She's a knot keeper!"

"She is? How do you know?"

"She said it to James before she collapsed last night. Look I someones cursed in this school and I think it's me."

Alice looked around nervously then back to me

"We shouldn't be talking about this, It's a bad omen to talk about the cursed."

Lily nodded her head and said nothing more they rounded a corner towards their History of Magic class to see a sobbing girl that happened to be the one they had just been talking about in the arms of Xeno Lovegood a crazy Ravenclaw.

"Shhh now. You wouldn't want the Nargles infesting your thoughts, they're attracted to tears as well as mistletoe you know."

"Really? She sniffled.

"Yeah." He said sweeping some of her messy brunette fringe out of her big round hazel eyes.

"Can you tell me more about Nargles?"

"Sure." With that Alice and Lily exchanged bewildered expressions and quickly passed.

"Who would have thought?" Lily asked

"Not me thats for sure but they do make a cute couple."

"Uh-huh"

I know it's short- I mean Uber-short but I find it easier to write short chapters and update often hmm? And I found this scene quite err Fluffy?

(Under my new pen name)

Flo the Vampire.


	5. Another note sorry please read

PLEASE READ I know these are annoying but it is important.

Hello everyone hat has reviewed/and/or/put this story on alert. I know I haven't updated in ages and ages and ages but I just can't think how to continue this story. I sort of know where I was going with this plot but I seem to be experiencing writers block even with my poetry which never happens. I need to know how many people are actually interested in me finishing this story before I delete it off my profile. If enough people want me to continue I will try to get the story done but if there isn't much interest then it will stop.

Thank you.


End file.
